The Death of Detective Kate Beckett-Castle
by pampilot67
Summary: Castle is at a book signing. Kate is on her way home when she see an accident. the driver does not stop and Kate goes in chase.
1. Chapter 1

The Death of Detective Kate Beckett

On her way home Kate see a hit and run accident. As a cop she goes

in hot pursuit, into a trap

It had been a long day at the 12th. The body drop call had come in 4:14_am_. IT was 5am before Beckett arrived at the scene The boys and Beckett were

Not done with everything they needed do till late that night. The boys left at 10:30_pm_. Kate stayed a little later calling Castle in LA He had three more days to do TV interviews and book signings.

After fifteen minutes on the phone Kate hung up more lonely than before the call. Kate got into her cruiser and started home.

A block from home Kate saw a white van hit a person in a cross walk. The person flew up in the air and landed on the hood of a parked car. Kate's training snapped in she reached for the radio and notified dispatch of the accident's location, and need for EMT's and patrol unites.

The van started to drive away, Kate put on her police lights, she notify the dispatchers she was in pursuit in an unmarked cruiser and was alone. The van sped up and weaved thru traffic at high-speed like a mad man. Kate notified dispatch she was about to end her chase due to the unsafe speed, when the van almost stopped and drove onto a quiet side street.

The van did stopped and a young man opened the driver's side door with his hands up. As she drew her weapon she opened her door using it as a shield. She notify dispatch her location and that she had the driver at gunpoint.

With a loud bang the rear door opened up. Kate is surprised and then very neveris at the sudden opening of the rear doors.

Time did not give Kate time to fully think what was happening.

A man with an assault rifle pointed at Kate and opened fire on her.

The door of the cruiser only slowed down the bullets that struck Kate. She is hurled back landing on her side. The driver,after running up to Kate, yelled to the man in the back that she was dead, and for them to get going. The man with the rifle shot out all the lights and empty the clip into the engine compartment destroying the electronics.

For a short amount of time the only sound on that quiet street was the hissing of the dying engine, and moans of a dying police officer.

A few minutes later a porch light came on, at the same time a car came upon the shot up police car and the person lying on the road. The man exited his car and ran up to the body. Gently turning her over he saw it was she, and was a police officer. He flipped the unlock on his phone and dialed 911.

"_**Police 911 **__Emergency operator what is your emergence."_

"_I'm Dr Phil Martin, I have a 30 to 35-year-old female with multi gunshot wounds. This is a police officer."_

"_Sir are you saying you have a police officer, female with multi gunshots."_

"_Yes that correct please sent help soon."_

"_What is your location sir?"_

_1400 West Elm, At Waldron drive."_

"_Is the officer awake and breathing."_

"_She breathing but unconscious, and unresponsive, except deep stimulations. _

_Her name on her ID is Detective Kathryn Beckett, is that any help?"_

Un heard by the Doctor, the dispatchers notified the PD and fire Rescue, and Par-medics' that the had an officer down, with Multi GSW. The PD were very upset that only one single 911 call was telling them that they had an officer down.

Five minutes after the first shot was heard the first of many police units arrived.

An Ambulance with two Para-medics arrived a minute after the first Cruiser. The Para-medics quickly notified the nearest hospital that the patient was in critical, but stable state, and is unconscious at this time. The MD at the scene had stabilizer her with his car, and travel kit. The Para-medics requested a Med-Flight ASAP.

Captain Victory Gates, Commander of the 12th precinct, was just finishing her night-time smack with her husband when the phone rang. After listening for a few minutes she call Castles home phone number.

Martha answered and thanked her for the information then she called her son in CA.

"_Mother why are you call me I have important meeting?"_

"_Richard it about Kate"_

"_I just talked with her an hour ago she was going home."_

"_I'm sorry Richard some how she got shot and is critical condition. They are not sure she's going to make Richard"_

"_Mother I'm on the way home I'll call you in a little while."_

At the hospital Esposito, and Ryan waited with Captain Gates, and several other officers from the 12th. All they are told was that she was in surgery in critical condition. Her next of kin is listed as her husband, Richard Rogers, who had been in phone contact with the hospital.

Four hours and forty-five minutes later Mr. Rogers stormed into the waiting room. Martha, and Alexis followed.

"_Where is my wife? Where is the doctor, I need some answers now."_

A tall slender woman in a white MD's coat approached Castle'

"_Are you Mr. Rogers?" _

"_Yes Doctor,…. Motrin."_

"_Mr. Rogers your wife is in recovery. She suffered two-gun shot wounds to her chest. She had a vest on but the bullets were Kevlar coated. But because the bullets had to go thru a door and then her vest are the only reason she is alive to this point._

_Mr. Roger's your wife also suffered a sever concussion, the bullets striking her vest, slammed her head into the ground. That vest save your wife's life, the bullets only penetrated proximal and inch and a quarter into her body. The bruising to her heart and the concussions are the reason we are going to keep her in a coma for a period of time."_

_"When can I see her please?"_

_"We are settling her down right now and attaching monitors, we've installed, a pick line, and a IV line. Also, her eyes are covered to soften the effects of the concussion. In about five minutes we will be ready for you to go in."_

_"I'm sorry, Dr. I just love her so much I don't know what to do when she's hurt."_

"_I understand Mr. Rogers. We handle a lot of cases and realize how emotional families get. _

_We will do the best we can to get her back to normal as fast as we can."_

The Dr. padded Rick on the shoulder and walked back into the O R room.

Rick walked to where his family and friends was standing.

He told them with the doctor had told him. He then turned to Esposito and Ryan in question them.

_"__**Teflon**__ Covered Bullets, unless I'm wrong. Those are called '__**Cop killers**__'. They were not just shooting at her. They wanted to kill her, why?" _

"_Rick after they shot her. They completely shot up her cruiser. They tried to shoot out all electronics that they could. The front video camera was untouched. We have their faces and are running into our database and the FBI's. We should know within a few hours. Just who they are. _

_Jordan Shaw called me 30 minutes ago. She's on her way here with her task force. _

_It seems that the pedestrian who Kate saw hit by the van was a dummy. It was a setup. _

_They knew Kate would follow procedure and pursue the van they led her into an area they thought was safe to execute her. _

_As dumb luck would have it Kate's cruiser was a loaner, an old SWAT squad car, it had plate armor within the door. That is why our girl is not dead."_

_"Friends, family, I think y'all should go home and rest. Kate could be in this coma for five days. You can, come back tomorrow or the next day and hold her hand and tell her how much we love her. _

_Thank you all get some rest. I think we have a long row to hoe."_

Castle shook all their hands pat them on the back and sent them out of the waiting room to their homes.. Rick went back into Kate's room set down in the hard plastic chair, beside her bed, and held her hand.

Rick remained at her bedside at all times. Only went home to change and shower when members of the family came in and forced him to do so.

At the end of five days. The medication keeping Kate in a coma, are removed. 12 hours later Kate started to blink her eyes, and move her body. Rick let out a scream to the nurses stood up and started to hug her.

In a soft groggy voice Kate said.

_"Rick, please your hurting me."_

_"Baby, I'm so sorry. I just love you so much."_

"_I know that but your squeeze me too hard._

Doctors and nurses flowed into the room forcing Rick out. As he was standing he was approached by Ryan.

"_Rick I need you to come with me. It has to do with Kate, that all I can say out here."_

"_what about Kate?"_

"_I'll tell you soon just follow me."_

After going down to the sub-sub- basement the entered a room that said do not enter. It had a skull and crossbones on the door tag. Castle entered a darken room Rick shook as the door opened. The room seems very dark, and Rick felt he was in danger. Suddenly all the lights in the room came on.


	2. Chapter 2

..The Death Of Detective Kate Beckett

ðððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððð

On her way home Kate see a hit and run accident. As a cop she goes

in hot pursuit. It all a trap and Kate is shot, and near death.

Chapter 2

_It has to do with Kate, that all I can say out here. After going down to the sub-sub- basement they entered a room that said do not enter. It had a skull and crossbones on the door tag. Rick shuttled as the door opened. The room seem very dark, and Rick felt he was in danger. Suddenly all the lights in the room came on._

As his eves adjuster to the bright lights Rick realized that they were several people in the room. When his vision cleared he saw several people he knew. One was the Mayor, an other was FBI Agent Jordan Shaw, Also they were three other men who he did not know. They were well dressed and all oozed cop.

"_Rick you know agent Shaw and Chief of Police Gordon. Also this is Deputy Director of the FBI Samuel Cullen, and this last man Supervisory Special Agent Seely Booth of major crimes east coast._

_Rick we have a problem. The two men who tried kill Detective Beckett were one of three teams hired by a very powerful man in DC. _

_Till we can clean this up we need to remove Kate from the playing field. The best way is for this is to have Kate die."_

"_Wo,wo,wo you want to let Kate die. Never ever going to happened."_

"_Hold on Rick we are not going to let Kate die. It must seem that Kate has died. We are planning to make a show of having her die._

_This is how we feel it needs to be played out."_

They spent an hour and a half (1½) working out the wrinkles. Rick made some call to friends in the entermament field and the next day the plan went into effect.

** F**ive ten am (5:10am) alarms sounded at the nurse's station on W-23. The head nurse dialed a code into the central alert system. All thru the hospital the code was announced

'_**Code 9, West 223,…., Code 9 West 223,…., Code 9 West 223,…. **_

The code team rushed into room W-223. They followed the procedure to the letter. They even shocked the patient twice before call time of death at five thirty five **(5:35). **Everyone cleared the unit and the staff started cleaning the room for they knew to family would soon be in

At a little after six (6_am_) a disconcerted Richard Castle entered the floor. He was met by the Nursing supervisor and head nurse of the unit.

"_Mr. Castle, Rick we did everything we could but she was just too damaged. She never came to so she had no pain. We are so sorry for your loss. Let me walk you to her room so you can say good bye."_

Tears flow down Rick's cheeks as he sat by the bedside. An hour later the waiting room was full of friends and family all is different states of distress.

At ten (10_**am**_) the hospital call a press conference regards to the condition of Detective K. Beckett.

Standing in front of five TV mic and twice the other media mic's are the Mayor of New York, The chief of Police, the Hospital administrator, and two Doctors. The first to speak was the hospital PR spokesman.

"_Ladies, and gentle, member of the press. I'm Donald Mac Masters, the public information officer for the New York Health and Hospitals._

_It is my sad duty to announce the death of Detective, First Grade, Kathryn H. Beckett/Castle, at five thirty five am (5:35__**am**__) as a results of her injuries. Her surgeon Doctor William Manning will give a brief statement and will answer no questions."_

A tall stately man in a pure white doctors scrub coat stepped to the mic.

"_Good morning, six days ago detective Beckett-Castle was received in our ER via ambulance, in critical condition. _

_She was diagnosed with multi gun shot wounds to the upper chest. She was admitted directly to surgery. She coded twice in surgery and was reverie twice. _

_As you know two years ago the Detective was shot in the heart by a sniper. We at that time, saved her life, and repaired her injuries. The damage from that injury and the injuries of being shot by two '__**Cop Killer' **__bullets were too much for her body to repair. Several attempt to revive her at bed side failed to restart her heart, death was at five thirty five am (5:35am) Thank you."_

The Doctor stepped away from the mic and the Mayor stepped up.

"_Kate Beckett/Castle was a personal friend of mine, and a great friend of the City of New York. I will say more about this great woman, this great Police Officer, later._

_For now we The City and State of New York in conjunction with the FBI, Major Crimes Unit in DC, are forming a taskforce to find and bring to justice the people who did this deed, and those who planned and paid for it to be done. My press office will supply a information packet with all the information we have at hand. _

_Please excuse me while I shed some tears with a dear old friend. Thank You."_

The mayor left the front of the building walked to his limo and departed. The Hospital PR person handed out information sheets on who would be allow inside the hospital above the first floor. Please note all other information is personal and private.

While the dog and pony show was going on out front a plain gray morticians van backed up to the read door. Two men exited the van and entered the hospital. They spoke with the police guard and removed a gurney from the rear of the van. They went directly to the morgue and placed a white body bag on their gurney and left after signing the proper forms.

From a distance two men watched the van leave and a third man in a car followed it progress to the furnal home. A twenty four hour watched was set up around the building.

Twenty four hours later a private viewing service for Kate was held. It was by invitation only and no cell phone or camas were allowed. After all the security of the service a yellow news paper got a photo of Beckett in her casket. She looked almost life like but slightly waxed.

Castles' Lawyers jumped the news paper and started a lawsuit for invasion of privacy. Castle himself was not to be seen, and neither were any member of his family. His agent issued a statement saying that Mr. Castle was out of the country morning the loss of his wife. She refused to give any more information. The internet spotted Rick Castle around the globe. The 'bog's were alive with questions. Many ask why would some one try to hurt Castle so bad as to kill his wife, no one had an answer.

The answer to all these questions were to be answered eighteen months later what the biggest scandal in the US political history broke in DC.

In Boa boa a sun tanned Rick Castle smiled, but also had a tear in his eye for what he had lost.


End file.
